Big Time Wedding
by Baby Maslow
Summary: Gustavo is getting married, the boys manage to destroy everything. Can they pull off the perfect wedding or will it be a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: JUST SOME BACKGROUND INFO:Kailee is Kelly's sister and has been at PW for a month,She stars in the boy band show Radio Remedy on Rickelodeon,guess the parodies**

It was a Friday night and the boys and Kailee were having dinner at Gustavo's. The tees and adults were eating and talking about the weekend. Kailee sat between James and Carlos, Logan and Kendall sat opposite them while Gustavo and Kelly took the head**s. **Kelly gave Gustavo a sickly sweet smile mush to the teens' horror causing them to fake barf and the producer couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.

While things were a bit calm, Gustavo suddenly said " I...I mean we have something to tell you!", the teens sat up wondering what kind of bomb the producer was going to drop. They leaned in with interest written all over their faces then with an encouraging smile from Kelly, Gustavo said" Kelly and I are getting married!". Carlos started to laugh spewing his chicken all over the table and James choked on his carrots

"** YOU SAID WHAT?"**-Kailee

"** LIQUID UP MY NOSE!"- **Logan

" **YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!"- **Kendall

But Gustavo was as serious as a heart attack. what happens now?

**chapter 2 will be up soon,R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those whe reviewed and put me on story alert**, **here is chap e and i dont own btr**

" You okay?" Kailee asked James and the brunette nodded after downing half of his soda, Carlos had stopped laughing after realizing that Gustavo wasn't joking. Kailee turned to her sister and said You are seriously getting married?" and Kelly nodded " Yeah. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spent my life with..I love you Gusykins!"

**" GUSYKINS?" **chorused the kids in utter disbelief

" When's dessert?" asked Carlos and eveybody hung their heads

The net morning, James came into the kitchen and asked" Was Gusatvo really serious?"

" Serious about what?" asked Logan sitting down

" Marrying Kelly!I mean..can you picture thwm getting old together?"

" He's got a point!" mumbled Kendall then Logan said " Somehow that equation doesn't balance!"

" Yeah, Kelly and Gustavo? Gustavo and Kelly?...it seems..."

" **WRONG?" **supplied Carlos

" Kinda..sorta..maybe!"

" But he's happy?" amended James and they couldn't argue wuth that

The boys decided to go and find Kailee and found her in the pool area typing her book report. When the boys sat doen, Carlos said" Whatcha doing, LeeLee?"

" Writing my book report!" answered Kailee frowning at James for stealing her milkshake then Kendall said" Okay, reality check.. Kailee, your **SISTER **is getting married to her **BOSS **and you are just sitting there as if its the most common thing in the world"

" What do you want me to do? Tell my sister she's making the biggest misatke of her life?"

" No! but you can get her to changer her mind"

" Why? Its her life and not mine, Kendall!"

" So you're just gonna satnd in the side lined and watch?" asked James and Kailee nodded " Pretty much!...look yawl, as long as my sister's happy then I'm cool!I gotta go, see you guys later!", she picked up her backpack and left the boys


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,yawl**

Kailee wondered why the boys were so concerned with Gustavo and Kelly getting married**, **I mean if her sister wanted to be her boss' wife, who was she to stop her? Kailee was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Camille call her. The sixteen year old actress snapped back to reality" Huh?..I'm sorry Cam!" and Camille smiled" Day dream much, LeeLee?"

" I zone out a lot! Can you repeat what you said?"

" I said James is looking for and told me to tell you to hurry!"

" Thanks!"

" Hey, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine..Bye"

Kailee went to the pool area and found James talking to blond girl with an annoyingly, high pitched laugh. Kailee waited patiently til James told the girl to get lost in the nicest way possible. The brunette joined his friend under one of the cabanas then smiled" Hi!", Kailee giggled " Hey!"

" LeeLee, can I ask you something?"

" Sure, what's up?"

" Am I too trusting?"

" It that a trick question?"

" Come on,I gotta know. Katie keeps telling me I'm 'too trusting'!"

" Well...yeah, you are!...Wait, why are you asking me this?"

" I just wanted to know!". Kailee gave James' hand a gentle squeeze before he pulled her in for a hug then whispered "Thanks for letting me know"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4,yawl**

" No, no, no, no!" yelled a frustrated Kelly throwing the wedding magazines in the trash. She hated all the designs the magazines hat to offer, Kailee was in the kitchen making brownies when the front door of her sister's apartment open to reveal a certain boy band. Kendall began to rifle through the** fridge **looking for something to drink while Kailee slapped Carlos's hand away from the bowl " Don't!"**.**

Everyone had settled except that the wedding planner had not arrived yet. Jasen Le Roux was, apparently the wedding planner to celebrities and was the best. After what seemed to be forever Jason came and got down to business. Gustavo and Kelly were having the reception at Casa Gustavo. Gustavo had chosen the dogs as his groomsmen with James as the best man, though Kendall had argued to no end and Kelly choose Jo, Camille, Stephanie and Kailee as her bridesmaids with Kailee as the maid of honor. Carlos slept through the whole thing and the next time he opened his eyes, he asked " Are we done yet?" and he received a bunch of eyerolls.

Well, let's see if Jason Le Roux will be able to handle planning a wedding with four mischievous boys around, And before he left, Gustavo said" Good Luck...you'll need it!" and the wedding planner wondered what that meant as the boys gave him wide grins

**thanks to all those who reviewed my story, love yawl, R&R,pliz and excuse the short chapters**


End file.
